Conventional electrical switch devices that are capable of detecting ambient light levels include a pair of light pipes or a light pipe and an ambient light detection window. One light pipe is used to transmit light emitted by a light emitting diode (LED). The LED typically emits light to designate when power is being supplied to a load electrically coupled to the switch. In some embodiments, the LED also emits light at less than full power even when power is not being supplied to the load, so that the switch can be located in dark conditions. The second light pipe or light emission window is needed to detect ambient light levels in an area adjacent to the electrical switch.
Due to technological advances, changes to local and national codes, and consumer preferences modern electrical switches need to have more features and additional capabilities. Examples of these features include, occupancy sensing, night lights, ambient light level detection, dimming, dimmer level notification, as well as the numerous types of manually adjustable electrical switches themselves. Individually, the use of one of these features is not problematic. However, as more and more of these features are combined, the amount of space to provide for these features on the faceplate of the switch is increasingly restricted. The ability to combine one or more features or share components without limiting their effectiveness would provide increased flexibility in the creation of electrical switches.